


A secreta lembrança

by marilyn12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Mikaelson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn12/pseuds/marilyn12
Summary: Aqui conta a história de como Stiles e Theo se conheceram até o fatídico dia da morte do Raeken.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 8





	A secreta lembrança

05 de março de 1450, Estado de Colorado

Stiles, Klaus, Elijah e Rebekah chegam ao vilarejo em colorado. Os caixões dos seus irmãos estão em um lugar seguro perto do vilarejo.

Stiles e Rebekah se entre olham, então com um pequeno aceno ambos correm na direção do castelo.

\- meu irmão. – Elijah o chama.

\- eles nunca quiseram serem monstros. – Klaus fala. – eu fico me perguntando o do porque o Mitch e o Kol fizeram aquilo por 200 anos.

\- acho que nem ele sabe. – fala olhando para os irmãos mais novos correndo pelo jardim. – você não confia nele?

\- não, o Finn, Kol e ele nunca foram tão confiáveis após o vampirismo. – Klaus responde. – isso transformou o nosso irmão.

\- eu tenho mais raiva dos nossos pais por isso. Ambos, Kol e Mitch, ficaram revoltados com isso.

\- serem temidos foi o único jeito que encontraram, serem monstros do qual o nosso pai nos chamou.

\- Nik, Elijah. – Stiles grita para os irmãos. – vamos entrar logo. – fala sério, uma fachada.

Os dois originais andam calmamente ate os mais novos e então entram no castelo.

\- terá uma pequena reunião para a nossa chegada. – Klaus fala. – daqui uma semana.

12 de março de 1450, Estado de Colorado

Klaus vai ate o irmão, Stiles, que esta olhando para um rapaz ao longe. Theo Raeken, filho de um conde respeitado:

\- o que você tanto olha? – pergunta o Klaus.

\- nada de mais. – sorri. – só apreciando a vista ou não pode? – agora olha para o Klaus.

\- você quer ele. – fala direto.

\- quem sabe. – sorri. – agora preciso me arrumar para a festa.

\- eu estou de olho. – Klaus avisa. – em você.

\- não se preocupe, não irei perder o controle.

\- mesmo assim. – sussurra.

\- nesses anos todos você nunca me colocou no caixão. – Stiles fala. – e não ser agora que isso acontecera.

Stiles entra na mansão, enquanto Klaus observa o Raeken ao longe, não querendo que o seu irmão sofra outra desilusão, não depois que Esther e Mikael fizeram no passado.

…

Theo e sua irmã, Tali, estão na festa de recepção dos irmãos Mikaelson’s. os dois chegaram juntos.

As vestes de Tali é o que mais chama atenção naquele castelo. Homens a olham com desejo e mulheres com inveja.

\- todos estão te olhando, minha irmã. – Theo fala.

\- não me venha com ciúme bobo, meu irmão. – diz sorridente.

\- é o meu descer protegê-la. – Theo franze a testa ao sentir que alguém o observava, mas ao olhar não vê nada. – você é a menina dos meus olhos.

\- você e o papai sempre me protegendo. – sorri timidamente.

\- vem dançar comigo. – Theo a chama.

\- com muito prazer.

Os dois fazem o cumprimento e vão para o meio do salão. Ambos os irmãos com um belo sorriso.

…

Klaus e Stiles estão mais distantes de todos, observando os irmãos Raeken dançado fluidamente pelo salão:

\- a dama é muito bela. – Klaus fala.

\- na vá fazer nada com ela, Nik.

\- você gostou mesmo do humano. – Klaus agora olha para o irmão mais novo.

\- ele só me intriga. – fala olhando para o homem mais jovem.

\- seu gosto me intriga. – Klaus fala como se o irmão fosse um enigma difícil de desvendar.

\- os da Bekah que me intriga. – fala e sai de perto do irmão.

24 de março de 1450, Estado de Colorado

Tali esta colhendo algumas flores, quando Klaus aparece em sua frente com um sorriso conquistador:

\- senhor Mikaelson. – sorri angelicalmente para o mais velho.

\- senhorita Raeken. – se ajoelha na frente da garota. – você tem bom gosto para flores.

\- e o senhor é um galanteador. – sorri para Klaus.

\- somente com uma bela moça como a senhorita.

Tali sorri contido, pega a cesta, que contem vários tipos de rosas, girassóis e violetas. Ela começa a caminhar em direção ao castelo, sendo seguida por Klaus.

\- o senhor irá me seguir? – pergunta ainda sorrindo.

\- eu somente quero conversar. – responde em um galanteio, percebendo que esta a conquistando. – não de oportunidade de falar com a senhorita na festa e bem após ele, mas a senhorita estava esplêndida.

\- o senhor esta me cortejando?

\- e se estiver, algum problema?

\- de maneira alguma. Agora preciso ir, ale mais Niklaus.

Klaus a ver entrando no castelo e sorri para a nova conquista.

…

Rebekah acaba de chegar do vilarejo e vê somente Elijah:

\- o que houve minha irmã?

\- o Klaus fez a única coisa que o Mitch pediu. Ele esta cortejando a Tali Raeken. – o responde.

\- o Klaus é louco. – Elijah fala, já sabendo o que pode ocorrer com essa sua imprudência.

Rebekah fica quieta, já que nessa briga provavelmente ela não sabe em que lado ficar, pois ela ama muito os irmãos e de saber que Klaus esta cortejando a irmã do homem pelo qual Stiles esta interessado vai ser uma briga enorme.

\- eu nem quero esta por perto quando ele descobrir. – a Mikaelson fala indo para o seu quarto.

\- Elijah suspira mais uma vez, pois mais uma vez terá que arrumar as bagunças dos irmãos.

02 de abril de 1450, Estado de Colorado

Stiles esta cavalgando para poder esquecer, nem que seja por um momento, a discussão que teve com Klaus. Quando ao longe vê o Theo, que se machucou com algo.

O Mikaelson vai ate ele para ver se o rapaz precisa de ajuda:

\- posso ajudar em algo? – pergunta descendo do cavalo.

\- acho que torci o meu pé. . – fala e quando repara no mais velho, Raeken fica rubro, o que não passa despercebido pelo vampiro.

\- vem, te ajudo a levantar. – com pouco de trabalho, Stiles conseguiu colocar o mais novo no cavalo e leva-lo para o castelo.

Já de frente ao castelo, Tali aparece e vê o irmão apoiando no irmão mais novo de Klaus e mancando:

\- o que houve? – pergunta preocupada com irmão.

\- acho que torce o meu tornozelo. – então olha para o vampiro. – pode entrar.

E ali, Theo, o dono do castelo, convida Stiles para entrar em sua morada e que não sabe é que também permitiu a entrar em sua vida e coração.


End file.
